Ghost Rider vs Nightmare
The fires of hell.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 GR vs Nightmare.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Ghost Rider VS Nightmare.png|DanganPersona What-if Death Battle Nightmare vs. Ghost Rider.jpg|Venage237 GR vs N.jpg|Simbiothero A demon inside of me by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Ghost Rider vs Nightmare is a What-if death battle. Description Marvel vs Soul Calibur! Both warriors are bound by demons, but which one will break in battle? Get ready to feel the heat! Intro Wiz: Demons are usually evil beings that are minions of Satan, and today, two of fiction's most famous demons are gonna battle it out. Boomstick: Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance. Wiz: And Nightmare, the Azure Knight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Ghost Rider Wiz: Johnny Blaze was once a daredevil who spent his early years in a carnival as the apprentice of Craig "Crash" Simpson. Boomstick: Are you sure this is Ghost Rider and not an episode of the Simpsons? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. Anyway, after finding out that Crash has cancer, Johnny is visited by the demon Mephisto, who offers to cure Crash in exchange for Blaze's soul. Johnny accepts, and after Crash dies the next day, Johnny decides he wants vengeance and becomes the Ghost Rider. Weapons and Abilities: *Flaming Chain - Obeys Rider's mental commands, can grow in length, can separate into shurikens or turn into a chainsaw. *Hell Bike - A flaming motorcycle that obeys him even if Rider isn't calling for him, can break physics. *Penance Stare - Ghost Rider makes the enemy look into his eyes and cause them to feel the pain of their sins. This is usually an instant kill attack. *Shotgun. *Can shoot fire from his mouth. *Regeneration. *His pee is a flamethrower (Yes, this is an actual ability). Boomstick: Man, I didn't know Spa-I mean, Ghost Rider was this powerful! Wiz: Some of Rider's feats include defeating the Hulk, battling against people like Thor and the Avengers. And with his Penance Stare, it managed to severely weaken Galactus and even put him in a coma. He even destroyed a mountain and survived hits from Thor. Boomstick: However, his Penance Stare doesn't work on the following: The blind, mentally unstable, those without souls and those bonded to symbiotes (people like Venom). Ghost Rider also is weak to Holy Weapons, just like another certain demon. Wiz: However, if there's one Marvel character you shouldn't underestimate, it's the Ghost Rider. Rider: I know what it's like to have something inside you that just wants vengeance, no matter what the cost -- but you can control it! Nightmare Wiz: Soul Edge is an evil sword that eventually became corrupted after being covered in so much blood. The sword then corrupted a man named Siegfried, who succumbed to the evil sword and turned into Nightmare. Boomstick: Which one is Nightmare? The sword or the guy? Wiz: Uh, I really don't know. Boomstick: Fuck it, I'll just call him Batman since he's a Dark Knight. Wiz: OK. Weapons and Abilities: *Sword *Flight *Double Death Claw (A two strike punch to the enemy's face) *Crimson Vortex (He dashes and swings the sword in the air) *Shoulder Rush (Ripoff of Wario's Shoulder Bash) *Teleportation. *Flap Jack (He grabs his enemy and flips them into the air) *Death Lord's Vengeance (It's Double Death Claw, but he stabs you in the last attack) *Soul Smasher (He fires energy blasts) *Soul Wave (Nightmare fires energy waves) *Drop Kick (Ripoff of Bowser's drop kick) *Night Terror transformation (Turns into a giant flying beast that can shoot lasers) Boomstick: Wow, he seems to like ripping off Nintendo characters. Anyway, Batman here is able to destroy buildings, and has defeated various armies before. He also can survive without food and water, and he even conquered a city. Wiz: However, Nightmare needs to eat souls daily or else he will die. Also, if his sword breaks, then he instantly dies. Also, his Night Terror has a time limit. Boomstick: Despite this, Nightmare, both the guy and the sword, are a force to be reckoned with. Nightmare: Blood! darkness! I shall drown the world in both! Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Inside a building, Nightmare is seen trying to kill a civilian so he can eat their soul. However, a man on a flaming bike comes from behind and kicks Nightmare down, letting the civilian escape. This guy on the flaming bike was Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider: The day of judgment is upon you, scum. Nightmare: Hah! You'll be no match for me! I shall destroy you! The two demons then get into fighting stances. Nightmare charges at Ghost Rider and swings his sword, but Ghost Rider quickly dodges and punches Nightmare twice before kicking him back. Nightmare recover and performs the Double Death Claw, where he punches Rider's head twice. Ghost Rider gets back up and pulls out his flaming chain and swings it at Nightmare. Nightmare uses his sword to knock the chain back, but the chain grabs his sword and pulls Nightmare over. When he was near Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance then proceeds to hit him with a flamethrower from his mouth, which burns Nightmare. Nightmare recovers and performs the Flap Jack, where he grabs Ghost Rider and flips him mid air. Rider quickly summons his bike to catch him in the air and drive towards Nightmare. Nightmare teleports out of the away and performs Soul Smasher, where energy blasts are sent towards Ghost Rider. Nightmare: Prepare to die! Ghost Rider uses his chain to destroy the energy blasts and shoots fireballs from his mouth at Nightmare. Nightmare shoots energy blasts back at the fireballs, which causes them to collide and create an explosion, which sends both Ghost Rider and Nightmare backwards. Nightmare teleports behind Ghost Rider and tries to impale him with his sword, but Rider dodges and kicks Nightmare away. Rider then pulls out his gun and fires at Nightmare, but Nightmare teleports behind him again and performs the Drop Kick, which sends him away. Ghost Rider gets back up and uses his motorcycle to drive towards Nightmare. However, Nightmare was ready and performed Crimson Vortex, where he swung his sword in the air and hit Ghost Rider off his bike. Nightmare then flies in the air and performs a sword drop attack at Ghost Rider, who dodges and proceeds to combo Nightmare with punches and kicks before using his chain to burn Nightmare. Nightmare performs the Shoulder Rush and charges at Ghost Rider, but Ghost Rider uses his chain on Nightmare's legs, which causes him to trip. Ghost Rider: Your days of sin are over. Ghost Rider then prepares to kill Nightmare, but suddenly, Nightmare transforms into Night Terror and uses a powerful punch to send Ghost Rider flying backwards. Night Terror then flies in the air and shoots a laser beam from his eyes at Ghost Rider, who jumps on his bike and drives past it. Ghost Rider then drives his bike up towards Night Terror and shoots fireballs at him. Night Terror shoots another laser at Ghost Rider, which takes out his fireballs. Ghost Rider continues to drive near Night Terror, and uses his chain to hook onto Night Terror's legs and jump on his back. Ghost Rider then shoots a flamethrower on Night Terror's back, which burns him and sends him flying into the ground. Ghost Rider jumps in front of Night Terror and starts punching and kicking, before using his bike to ram into him multiple times. Night Terror roars in anger and grabs Ghost Rider, before slamming him into a wall and kicking him down. Ghost Rider regenerates as Night Terror then comes down and prepares to punch him again. However, Ghost Rider dodges. Night Terror then tries again, but his time ran out, causing him to turn back into Nightmare. Nightmare then tried to hit Ghost Rider with his sword, but Rider caught his arm. Rider: Nightmare, look into my eyes. Ghost Rider then performs the Penance Stare, which instantly kills Nightmare. KO! Ghost Rider then grabs Nightmare's sword and chucks it off a cliff, where it breaks. Results Boomstick: Well, that was interesting. Wiz: Ghost Rider had Nightmare on the ropes the entire match. Yes, Nightmare is strong enough to defeat armies, but these armies are just average guys wearing armor. The people Ghost Rider has fought and defeated include the Hulk, Thor, Galactus and even Mephisto, which are people WAY more powerful. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Ghost Rider fights demons on a daily basis, so Nightmare was just an average Tuesday for him. Looks like Ghost Rider was Soul Edge's Nightmare. Wiz: The winner is Ghost Rider. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Marvel vs Namco" themed Death Battles Category:"Marvel vs Soul Calibur" Themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's new fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017